


Catch and Release

by Client327



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Client327/pseuds/Client327
Summary: Logan is new to the MPC and is tasked with a job that will help get the Brotherhood off their backs, but is in for more than he bargained for when left in charge of Sydney.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 6





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

> PB owns all of this.

Logan drummed his long fingers against the steering wheel of the black SUV. He was parked behind the university library waiting for the rest of the crew to emerge with the drop. As the newest member of the Mercy Park Crew, he often got assigned to the least desirable jobs...like sitting out in the car keeping a lookout, or picking up everyone’s takeout orders. He cringed thinking about the amount of times Toby would order food in a day. 

He didn’t know all the details about this particular job, but for some reason it felt different. It was only the fourth or fifth job he had worked with this crew and so far they had struggled to find a good footing with each other. Things had been going smoothly on this one so far. But the amount of whispering and closed door meetings that their boss had taken leading up to this job blanketed the whole thing in uncertainty. 

It was late when they left the garage in Gramercy Park and made their way to the polished university neighborhood where the package would be waiting for them. That was an hour ago, and Logan was getting restless. In addition to lookout, Logan would also be playing the part of getaway driver tonight and he was eager to prove his worth. 

He checked out through heavily tinted windows again, looking for any sign that the plan was moving forward, but was met with the same lackluster surroundings lit by harsh streetlights as before. His head had just hit the leather padding of the headrest when his com crackled to life with the sound of Mona’s voice coming through from the other end. 

“Start the car. We have to get out of here fast.”

His head snapped in the direction of the library as he turned over the ignition. Sure enough, Mona, Ximena, and Toby were hurrying towards him. He had to fight to keep from throwing it into drive too early as the anticipation sizzled through his body to his fingertips. 

They stumbled into the vehicle without grace as Ximena barked for him to go. His heart was racing, but this was his favorite part. He put the car in drive and floored it away from the presteen buildings that indicated they were far from home. 

“Let me go!” A shrill voice echoed through the vehicle in panicked gasps. 

Logan peered up into the rear view mirror just in time to see the cloak, that had been tossed over the head of the extra person in the back, slip down around her shoulders and to the floorboard. Her brown eyes locked onto his in a brief moment of scared vulnerability before her brows set into an angry furrow. She began fighting violently against the binds on her wrists.

“What the fuck?!” Logan’s heart was hammering in his chest as he pieced everything together. “The package was a person??” This definitely wasn’t like any of the jobs they had done before.

“Just drive to the drop off spot.” Mona was nursing what looked like a bite mark on her forearm. 

Logan looked from Mona back to their captive who was being restrained by Ximena. Seems like business as usual to all of them. He tried to swallow down the nauseous feeling building in his stomach and continued following the GPS to the coordinates that Kaneko had provided earlier. 

They arrived to a nondescript house settled in the middle of dense tree cover about an hour and a half later. The girl sitting between X and Toby in the back hadn’t stopped struggling the whole time and there was a tangible relief among them when the GPS announced that they had arrived at their location. 

“Everyone out.” Ximena huffed as she pulled the girl out of the vehicle with her. “That means you too.” She glanced up at Logan who hadn’t made a move to get out yet. 

This whole plan felt wrong to him and he was already contemplating how quickly he could pack his things once he got back to the garage. He stopped short around the back of the vehicle as Mona pulled a familiar duffle bag from the back and tossed it at his feet.

“What’s going on?” Logan reached for his bag, not needing to open it to know that it was full of his things. 

“You are going to stay here with the mark until it’s time for her to get picked up.” Ximena searched her jacket pockets for the safe house key without looking up at him. 

Logan shuffled uneasily, “Why is this the first I’m hearing of it?” He looked between all of them. It was evident now that he was the only one kept in the dark.

“Information is on a need to know basis, new guy.” Mona seemed to enjoy his confusion a little too much and he hated that; hated feeling out of control of what was going on. 

“And if I refuse?” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Take it up with the boss, but I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She brushed past him and hopped into the driver’s seat that he had previously occupied. He hadn’t quite figured out their boss yet. Some days it seemed like he was taking Logan under his wing, and other days it felt like he was just trying to shake his confidence. Either way, Logan wasn’t ready to find out what crossing him would mean.

He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Ximena, who was decidedly easier to talk to, “When is she supposed to get picked up?”

She shrugged, “We don’t know yet, but I’m guessing it will be a little while to let the heat calm down some.” She sensed Logan’s reservations and laid a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, “Look, we don’t usually do stuff like this, but it’s a special circumstance. It shouldn’t be long.”

Logan looked over at the small figure thrashing aggressively in Toby’s grasp, “And we’re just supposed to what? Hangout until then?”

“Just make sure she doesn’t get away. I suggest keeping a close eye on her, though. She’s a feisty one.” She stepped up to the house and unlocked the door for them before handing the key over to Logan. “We’ll be in touch with you when we hear something. There is food and supplies inside.”

Logan didn’t like this, and was certain his days with the Mercy Park Crew would be very short after all of this was over. He slung his bag over his shoulder and went to retrieve the girl from Toby. 

“She’s a lot stronger than she looks,” Toby was panting and more than happy to be rid of the girl as he passed her off to Logan.

The two stood outside of the house as they watched the others load back into the SUV and disappear down the makeshift driveway. 

“I’m not going in that house with you.” She attempted to jerk out of his grasp, but Logan’s grip on her was too firm.

He was already tired of this, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You kidnapped me!” Her face was still twisted into the same expression of rage as earlier.

“I didn’t know we were kidnapping anyone.” Logan defended weakly as he began pulling her towards the door.

“I’m sure the judge will take that into consideration during your trial.”

Logan smirked, “They’ll have to catch me first.”

She scoffed at that, “You don’t even have a car here.”

He stopped short for a minute, seemingly realizing for the first time that he was as stuck out here as she was, before pushing her past the threshold of the door and letting the heavy door shut behind them.


End file.
